Encased Silver
by Kyouki-Senpai
Summary: Gin?" I blinked. "Erza? Is that you?" (I do not own Fairytail, I own what I own)


**Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed to write this I'm not joking with you guys for real (****｡・****/****ε/****・｡****)**

**...**

**(^****ω***** )**** Still there? Okey dokey then. I'm going to make a Fairytail fanfic. (You should know this by now :P) So I'm going to start the story soon.. **

**"****ヽ****(´▽****)****ノ"****Please don't hate on me, please. I'm begging. ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡**

**By the way in this story my oc will have 3 types of magic. Yea, 3. But for good reason! One was taught. One was given. And one was learnt.**

**...**

**~Summary: "Gin?" I blinked. "Erza is that you?"~**

**【・ヘ・?】**

**...**

**Honestly thought that Summary was confusing ɿ(****｡･****ɜ****･****)****ɾ**** What****？**

**...**

**Let the story begin! **

**-Kyouki ****ㅇㅅㅇ  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Notice me senpai!" I turned around quickly and was tackled by a red-headed boy. My eye twitched slightly, then I sighed. "Kenshin, get off. Now." He stared up at me with huge eyes and grinned. "Nu-uh, never, it's comfy down here." I pushed him off of me and dusted myself. "Nice to know that I'm comfy." I mumbled. He still had a bright smile on his face. He hopped up and also dusted himself, then put his arms around my shoulder. "Aw come on Gin-senpai, you know you love me." He claimed. I sighed. "As a friend. And besides we're still children!" He pouted but didn't say anything._

_Kenshin is my childhood friend. We were the born the same year, but I was older by a few months. My Birthday already passed so I'm 10 and he was 9. _

_I brushed his arm off my shoulder. "It's getting late, you need to go home." I said simply. _

_He tilted his head then hugged me again. "It's fine! I can tell my parents I stayed over!" He nuzzled my head. _

_Oh yea. He was taller then me. The shame._

_I groaned. "I told you already where I live isn't that safe you know?" I was seriously worrying about him. _

_He tilted his head again. "It can't be that dangerous, right?" _

_I stared at him. "You can fall and break your legs." I said. He smiled. "I 'could' but I won't fall and break my legs." He replied. I sighed. "Alright, but you really need to be careful, okay?" He nodded. "Alright Gin-senpai." _

_"And please stop with the 'senpai' thing." _

_He shook his head. "Nah it sort of stuck." _

_"Well follow me, try to keep up." I started to run towards the forest. "Hey! Wait up!" He started to run after me. He was actually really trying to keep up, about 5-7 meters away, good job Kenshin. Usually he was farther than that. "Kenshin! Guess all that running after me paid off, ne?" I joked, which was pretty rare even to a childhood friend. He started to pant. "I-I guess it did!" He shouted back. I stopped at the clearing. He caught up standing beside me. "So.. Where's your house?" _

_"Look up." _

_He looked up, forgetting that he was even tired. "Wah! Sugoi! A tree house!? You live in a tree house!?" He yelled with extreme awe. "Shh, be quiet! You know where I live is supposed to be a secret!" I said with a loud whisper. "Gomen!" He whispered back. I shaked my head and sighed again. "So how do we get up?" He questioned. _

_"We climb." _

_He looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" _

_Not responding, I jumped on the boulder near the tree and to one of the branches. And walking along it, I jumped to another branch of the tree and finally I was home. _

_He looked up at me with stars in his eyes. "Sugoi! You're so amazing, Gin-Senpai!" _

_I looked at him. "Thanks.." I mumbled. "So you coming up, Kenshin?" _

_He started to sweat. "Er.. If I could.. I would've by now.." _

_I started to giggle. "Okay, okay so maybe this isn't just the way up. There's a hidden ladder over here." I motioned._

_He sighed with relief, and climbed the hidden ladder. "The view is great up here isn't it?" I said quietly. He nodded then stretched. My eye twitched. He laid his arm on my shoulders. I elbowed him in the face. "No." I said simply. He laughed, rubbing his nose. "Haha I should've known this would happen." _

_We stood in silence. "We should go inside." I said, opening the door. He walked in with me behind him closing the door. He looked around. "Nice place.." _

_I nodded 'thanks' and lit the lantern. "But I gotta ask, how did you build this by yourself?" He asked curiously. ".. I didn't build this by myself.. An old man helped me.." I replied._

_He tillted his head. "Oh? Who?" _

_I ignored his question, when all of a sudden there was the sound of stomping feet. Sounded like they were running. Alarmed, I blew out the lanturn. "Shhh Kenshin.. They won't find you here. It's to dark for them to see the tree house." I said with a whisper. "W-what about you?" He stuttered nervously. "I'm going to take a look."_

_"Well, be careful, Gin-Senpai.." I nodded. "I will, now stay quiet." He nodded and hid himself under the table._

_I opened the door and thank goodness it didn't creak like it usually did. I hopped off of the tree. They had weird cloaks and hats on and they were all muttering so I couldn't hear. But I did make out a few words. "...all the children... kill adults... Zeref... Foxfire Village... go." My eyes widened. "Kill adults?" 'What do they mean by that?'  
_

_I backed up shocked. And unfortunately I tripped on a root and scratched my cheek a little bit on a sharp branch. The cloaked men walked over and one came even closer. "Hey guys look at this! We found a child, the last one for today!" He gripped my shoulders hard. "How unfortunate of you." He cupped my bleeding cheek. _

_"Let me go!" They started to laugh. "Zeref will be most pleased." _

_They covered my mouth with a handkerchief and all of sudden I became drowsy. Then I went limp. _

* * *

ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ

* * *

I sighed at the absurdity of it all and tried to get comfortable in my part of the cell. It has been one year since I was captured and it wasn't fun. The Tower of Heaven is not a happy place at all. A place that held us slaves captive. I looked at the red metal cuffs attached to my wrists. This, This was the thing that kept me away from my freedom. When they catch me I'm pretty sure I'm going to get shocked severely, or tortured in the Torture Cell. I've been here long enough to know how it felt.

With the tiny window in my cell, I could see the ocean and just feel the wind blowing in. I stuffed my head into my knees and wished I was just back _home. _But it's useless to escape. The only possibility to escape is magic.

I looked out the window again and what I saw, I pitied the ones to arrive. "We have to pity them.. They shouldn't be here." A lady mumbled. I nodded. There were two ships and I bet you this, those two boats were delivering children to the tower. We heard knocking out our cell. "Get up, get back to work." I sighed and got up, getting out of the cell. Doing the usual. "Slaves stop what you are doing! We got more of them to show you." The entrance opened up and a bunch of children were pushed into the tower. I glared at them. 'This is forgivable, mocking us.' Several of the children were near to crying. "Now take the children! Any of you! Bring them to your cells." A guard shouted. "Rob-san.." I whispered to him. "I'll take them!" Rob's voice was heard around the tower.

Rob was the first person to greet me in the tower and I was glad of his company, it made me felt less lonely. The guards pushed the six children over to him. "Now get back to work!" He sneered. The children huddled around Rob, and some were now actually sobbing. He comforted them and gave them a smile. I smiled a little bit also.

Even though I wasn't in the same cell with Rob, I still felt like he's been there all my life. I decided to make myself known by the children. "Hi." I greeted with a small smile. I held out my hand. "You guys are new here, let me show you what you do here."

A blue-haired boy with a strange red mark on his right eye shook my hand with a grin. "Hey." He greeted back. "I'm Jellal.."

The other kids stepped up to introduce themselves. "Umm.. I'm Milliana.. Pleased to meet you.." She said nervously. I smiled softly. "Nice to meet you to Milliana.." "I'm Simon." I nodded. "I-I-I'm Sho." He stuttered. "Wally."

And finally the red-head girl. "I'm Erza." She said quietly.

I smiled a little bit. "No need to be shy, Erza.. In this place you must have confidence. We can gain our freedom with hardwork."

They looked at me with awe. "My name's Gin. Now we need to get to work, come follow me."

And all the children actually followed me. "Ano.. Can I ask you something Gin-senpai?" My eye twitched at the word 'senpai' but I didn't say anything about it. "What is it Milliana?" I questioned calmly as I fill the wagon with pieces of metal and rocks. "What are these things?" She said motioning to the cuffs on our wrists. I rubbed it unconsciously, remembering the shock. ".. It's nothing, only when you get in trouble.." They believed me. "Another question Gin-senpai. How old are you and how long have you been here?"

I laughed softly. "That's two questions Milliana.. Well, I just turned 11.. And I've been here for a year." I answered. "Now just follow what I do.."

**Erza's POV**

I looked at Gin and saw how she was around the same age as us. She had black hair with lavender grey eyes. Her hair was short, a bit shorter than mine right now. She had a small scar on her left cheek.

Gin noticed me staring. "Erza? You alright?"

"I'm fine." I told her. She nodded. "If you have a question you can just ask me." She said softly.

I nodded.

"Okay..."

I wonder how she got that scar..

* * *

ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ

* * *

The day was over and the other children were sweating by the end of it. I was also sweating, but not as much. It was their first day.

There was a routine at the Tower of Heaven. It was divided into 3 groups. The Morning Shift, the Afternoon Shift and the Evening Shift. We were apart of the Afternoon shift. So we rested once we were finished. It's a continuous process. But yet they still capture more people to fasten the process of finishing the tower. I had no idea why we had to build this stupid tower in the first place. But I had heard that it was supposed to resurrect a person. A _Magic _tool.

"Afternoon Shift! Get back to your cells!" The guards shouted. I dropped what I was doing with the other children doing the same. I then started to walk to my cell. Milliana and Sho started to run towards me grabbing my arms. "Gin-niisan! Aren't you coming with us?" Sho asked quietly. "Aren't you?" Milliana echoed. I shook my head. "I'm not in the same cell as you guys. You have to go with Rob. Don't worry I'm just in the cell next to you guys." I assured. They slowly let go of my arms and went back to Rob and the other children.

I entered my cell silently and watched the guards lock our cell.

I waited silently in my usual corner.

30 minutes has passed and all the guards were watching the night shift.

Sitting up, I walked through the wall. Yeah, I walked through the wall. My mom, taught me how to use Illusion magic. There was actually a hole where I walked through. Just a small Illusion I created so the guards won't see the hole.

"Ah, Gin you're finally here. I was waiting." Rob smiled.

I gave him a small smile in return and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Sugoi.." The children gasped out. "Sugoi! You walked through the wall!" Jellal exclaimed. I put my finger to my lips. "Shh.. We don't want to be caught.."

He quieted down. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "I didn't really walk through the wall.. There's actually a hole here.. See?" I placed my hand through the wall. The other children went over to the 'magic wall' and started to do the same.

Simon looked at me with awe. "You know magic?" He asked with a whisper.

I nodded. "Yeah. My mom taught me.."

He tilted his head.

I shook my head and looked back at Rob. "You've been telling them a story?" I questioned.

He smiled with a tilt of his head. "About magic. " He replied.

I 'hmmed'. "Well, continue. I'm not interrupting."

* * *

**And there's the first chap! (More like Prologue.. [(。ヘ°) I don't care!] Uhhuh) **

**Okay then.. But please tell me what you think about this story so far! I'm looking forward to it! ｡◕‿◕｡**

**Gin: Please follow and favorite.**

**Me: Remember I don't own anything Fairytail related, what I own is what I own. **

**Cya~**

******-Kyouki ****ㅇㅅㅇ**


End file.
